This invention relates in general to join structures and, more particularly, to a corner construction.
Heretofore, various efforts have been undertaken to integrate discrete frame components, as customarily of tubular stock, into a rigid framework for use in the construction of various of furniture, merchandise display fixtures, storage equipment, and the like which are primarily designed for submission to the ultimate user in a knock-down or disassembled state for assembly by the user pursuant to accompanying instructions. Such efforts have understandably incorporated expedients for coupling or joining the components by means of corner-forming elements. However, such elements have in many instances required the utilization of extrinsic securing means, such as screws, bolts, and like fasteners; as ell as even brazing and welding, so that relative difficulty has occasioned the user to assure the assembled entity will resist breakdown under normal usage. Other expedients seeking a novel interengagement between the corner forming elements and the components have not proved fully reliable in use.
The present invention resides in a corner construction whereby discrete tubular frame members are integrated into furniture, display fixture, and like units or modules without the necessity of resort to independent securing means and comprises a corner connector having a body with a plurality of arms extending therefrom with adjacent arms being in perpendicular relationship. Such connector may usually contain three such arms which are in mutually axially normal relationship but, if desired, may incorporate six arms so that the article to be formed may "grow" in various directions. Each arm is of generally four-sided tubular character, having ridge-forming or sturdy, fin-like elements coextensive with the corner portions of the included sides and with each arm being slightly tapered inwardly from its body adjacent end to its opposite or free end as in the order of approximately 1.degree.. Thus, the limited wedge-like contour of the arm facilitates insertion within the end of the adjacent frame member which is of like cross-sectional character and thereby promotes the requisite union, the same being effected through a snug, frictional fit and with the dimensions of the cross-sectional area defined by said ridge-forming elements at their base ends being substantially the same as those of the interior or bore of the engaged frame member.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a corner construction especially usable for utilization in furniture, display fixtures, storage equipment and the like to integrate the frame components thereof in a highly stable fashion, presenting a sturdy, resultant structure.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a corner construction of the character stated which conduces to ease of assembly into a reliable joint formation, being resistant to inadvertent or accidental disassembly, but yet which joint may be intentionally disassembled in a rapid manner.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a corner construction of the character statd which is adapted to unite structural components of the particular article in such manner as to allow the article to "grow" in desired directions from a basic module.
It is aother object of the present invention to provide a corner construction of the character stated which allows for securement of the structural components of the particular article within the framework thereof without requiring the services of skilled personnel, and which obviates the necessity of resort to complex tools for assembly, as well as the necessity of extrinsic fasteners and the like.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a corner construction of the character stated which comprehends components, and particularly a corner connector, which are most economical in production thereby being amenable to low cost, high volume production; which construction is of marked versatility in use; and which is extremely durable and reliable in usage.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a corner connector for use in a corner construction of the character stated which is so related to the engaged frame members as to conduce to a novel support thereby for planer components of the particular articles, such as panels, shelves, table tops, and the like.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a corner connector of the character stated which is so uniquely designed as to engage the associated frame members in a reliable manner so as to inhibit separation or structural weakening when encountering the stresses of usage.